Stargazer meets Frosty the Snowman
by AlleyAutobot12
Summary: Stargazer, being a child at Spark, meets a certain snowman after her and the gang makes a snowman. She then realizes how much this means to her, and has to make a tough sacrifice. Will she do it, or risk it all to keep her friend on Cybertron? Read to see. Mainly JazzxOC.


**Snow, snow and nothing but snow.**

**I just enjoyed the snow, ask the guys and gals themselves.**

**We waited until the bell rang at the Academy, then once the bell rang, we were out and I went ballistic, rushing home in front of the girls, who laughed at my childish antics as Chromia spoke up. "Star, I love you so much! Your silly at times, but your still fun to hang around with." She mentioned as Melody nodded in agreement to her statement. "What's there not to hate about Stargazer? She's funny, nice, silly, and cute at spark." She said as I giggled, rushing saw Prowl, Drift and Jazz as I jumped into Jazz's arm, smiling.**

**"Angel!" **

**I shout as he saw, catching me as we both laughed. "Hey, there's my baby girl. Someone's very hyper today." Jazz said as I nodded as Chromia an Melody nodded. "That's Star. Her plus snow equals funniness and laughter." Chromia mentioned as all six of us walked as Drift nodded. "Star, I don't know what we would do without ya." He said as I shook my helm, remembering something too. One thing snow always had that was right before Christmas.**

**Magic snow.**

**That was one thing I believe in before I stopped, going over to a huge snow pile. "Hey guys, help me make a snowman!" I say as they all suddenly looked confused. "Star, why are we making a snowman?" Prowl asked as I looked over at him. "I'll explain while making, now COME ON!" I said as they all shrugged, coming over as we did just that. The snowman was pretty big as I smiled, admiring our work. This snowman was one beautiful snowman.**

**"Now Star, answer our question. Why did we make a snowman?" Melody asked, still confused as I looked to her, keeping my shining smile. "Ever heard of Christmas magic and snow together?" I asked as they nodded slowly. "Yeah, but those are just myths Stargazer, no one actually believes in magic." Chromia said as I sighed, looking down. Jazz came over, hugging me as he nuzzled against me as I blushed, smiling again. "I'll prove to you guys Christmas magic exists!" I say, looking around and thinking. Then, all of a sudden (By the power of randomness, lol.) a light blue hat with a red ribbon tied around it came our way as I caught it, my prayers answered.**

**"Primus, thank you!" I say as I brought the hat over to snowman, placing it on as sparkles and glitter started to powder over the snowman as we all stood back. Holy mother of God, I couldn't believe what I was seeing with my own eyes. "What the heck.." Was all the others could muster as the snowman suddenly came to life. We all gasped in shock, while I thought to myself only this.**

**_"Oh frag yes!"_**

**"Happy Birthday!" The snowman said as I smiled more, getting excited. "S-Stargazer.. You were right. Christmas magic does exist!" Chromia said as I nodded as the snowman walked over to me. "Hi there, what's your name?" He asked as I studdered for a bit. "S-Stargazer.. Its Stargazer, but just call me Star." I said as he nodded. "Lovely name. What's my name?" He asked another question as I thought for a moment, then snapped my finger. "Frosty. Frosty the Snowman!" I say as we all nodded in agreement. "Frosty, its perfect!" Melody said as I nodded. "Hey, let's go show your Uncle this Melody, he's gonna be so surprised to see this!" I say as she looked at me for a moment. "Star, I don't know.." She said as I shook my helm. "Nonsense, come on. He'll be surprised and shocked!" I said, taking Frosty's hand as I rushed off with him and the others.**

**As soon as we arrived at the Dojo, I skidded to a stop. "Come on Frosty, we want you to meet someone.." I say, walking in as Frosty looked around curiously. "This is very big.." He said as I nodded my helm. "Yeah, but the bot here is very sweet and energon, and very nice." I mentioned as Melody spoke up. "Uncle, its Melody and the others! Stargazer wants ya to meet someone." I heard her say as I waited as Yoketron walked in. **

**"Yes Melody, who is it?" He asked as I showed Frosty. "Introducing: Frosty the Snowman! Brought to life by Christmas snow itself!" I say as Frosty waved. "Pleasure to meet ya sir.." He said a bit weakly as Stargazer looked at him. "Frosty.. Hey, what's wrong?" I ask as he looked to me. "Its nothing Stargazer, just a bit hot." He said as I thought for a moment, then back at Yoketron. "This is Christmas magic, what I believed in for vorns and vorns on end!" I said as he nodded, laughing.**

**"I must admit Stargazer, you were right after all." He said as I jumped in joy before Drift's optics widened. "S-Stargazer, its Frosty!" He said as I looked over to him, gasping. He was half melted as I grabbed his hand. "EVERYONE OUTSIDE, NOW! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" I shouted, rushing outside as everyone followed. A bit later, he was back to normal as I sighed in relief. "Man, too close.. WAY too close." I panted as Melody thought for a moment, getting an idea.**

**"Of course, when its cold, Frosty's ok. When its hot, he melts." She mentioned as Prowl nodded before I thought myself. "Maybe, just maybe, if I can invent something that allows Frosty to stay himself forever.. He can never melt! THAT'S IT!" I said in excitement before Jazz looked to me. "Baby girl, I'm not sure-" Before he could finish, I interrupted him as I looked to him. "Primus gave me a chance, I ain't about to give it up!" I say as he kept his look of pure shock.**

**_Time Skip to tonight..._**

**__****"Alright, so were gonna tell Stargazer you wanna be a normal snowman again? But why, she seems so happy and is willing to go full throttle for this guys." Chromia said as Melody sighed lightly, nodding. "I know Chromia, but still.. This has gone to her helm quickly then you causing Warpath trouble." She said as Chromia winced a bit. "Yeah, true.. I vote that Jazz tells her the news. They are dating." She said as Drift looked at Chromia. "Nice for suggestions angel.." He said as she shrugged. "Hey, its who I am dear." She said as I rushed in to Frosty, Yoketron and Jazz talking as I saw Frosty still in tack, smiling.**

**"Frosty, your melting troubles are over.. I present the Ice Neo Geo!"**

**I hold over a light blue crystal that looked as blue as an icicle as I held it in my hands. "Its made of pure ice, and with it, you'll be so cold that you'll last through every season. Fall, Spring, and heck, even Summer! You'll stay as snowy as can-"**

**"Star, we need to talk.." Frosty said as I caught my breath for a moment, letting him speak. "I was thinking.. About becoming a normal snowman again." He said as my optics widened as I almost dropped the Ice Neo Geo, catching it. "W-What?! Why, your my only chance of proving everyone at the Academy how wrong they are!" I mentioned as he winced as my sudden disappointment before he spoke.**

**"I know, and that would be great, but I talked to Yoketron and Jazz, and they tell me your a great femme. I wanna stay longer, but your going to extremes to keep me here.. I don't wanna strain ya, so tonight, were taking the hat off." He explained as I shook my helm, looking at the guys. "Guys, you can't let him do this. C-Convince him he should stay.." I say almost sadly, looking down. I can't let this end, not like this, when everything was good and great for me.**

**"Baby girl, listen to me.. I know ya worked hard for this, but trust me.. He'll come back, I'm sure." Jazz said as I suddenly ran off from them, dropping the Geo as they followed behind me. "Star, wait!" Frosty shouts as we went outside as I turned around. "I worked so hard to believe, then when I get rewarded, it backfires.." I said simply, shaking my helm. "You guys were so excited, Frosty, you looked happy when you met everyone." I said as he nodded, then spoke up. **

**"Tell ya what Stargazer, I'll make you a deal. You make me normal, and next year, I'll visit whenever you can grab the hat. How's that?" He asked, making a deal as I thought and thought.**

**It was an offer I couldn't refuse as I sighed, slowly nodded. "Ok.. Its a deal, I can do that.." I say as he nodded. Yoketron, deciding we needed a moment alone, left quietly as it was just me, Frosty and Jazz now. Frosty stood in his normal pose as I walked over, lightly grabbing the hat. "See ya later Frosty.." I mention as he nodded. "Your my best friend Stargazer, remember that." He said as I smiled, tears in my optics as I took the hat off as the wind sent it on its way. Feeling weak, I almost fell as Jazz caught me.**

**"Baby girl.. I'm so proud of you, you did the right thing.."**

**"Yeah right.. I just lost the one thing I believe in."**

**I said to him as he shook his helm, hugging me close to him as he kissed my lips as I kissed his back, blushing deeply. Suddenly, things changed for me. I felt much better and more warm with him close to my side. "Thanks honey.. Means a lot to me." I mention as he nodded.**

**"Anything for my snow angel.."**

**He said softly, picking me up as we looked up at the full moon before kissing once more.**

**Author's Note: Heya everyone, Alley's here! Combined two things I liked, so hope you enjoy it, and have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


End file.
